


Dangerous in the End

by pixiepoutmay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, cheating au, drunk me is an asshole, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay
Summary: Sana has to come home eventually. Fiddling with her ring, she realizes what that means.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Yeonjung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dangerous in the End

_****_

**_Momoring:_** _Satang? Baby? Are you on your way?_

Sana swallowed, pulling back from her lips with a deeply contented sigh. She hadn’t expected that from the night, a kiss split after dinner like a check amongst a new couple. It was equal parts her and Yeonjung, and it tasted like rosé, sweet and a little bitter, the giggles of the evening carrying over into the cab as they poured into the backseat, hands free to roam over the clothes as the door closed behind them, the driver following nonsensical and drunk instructions to some hotel a bit north. 

She knew she had to get home, but was worried about the time. As the clock itches closer and closer to one am, two am, three, she knew that if she stayed out any longer, Momo would begin to worry. In the dark, she searched for her phone and her pants, smiling as she heard the soft breathing of the other woman carry out into the hall as she quietly shut the door to their hotel room. The black screen surprised her, having been on 80% when they arrived, and Sana was struck suddenly with the idea that she probably had missed calls from the older woman. Fiddling with her ring, she hurried to the lobby, asking the concierge to phone for a ride, discreetly requesting a notepad to leave a morning message for the woman upstairs. With the smeared print of her lips on the page, Sana closed the letter, signing it perfectly and thanking the person behind the desk for the secrecy. A car pulled up to the front doors and she found herself wobbling into the backseat, nervously checking her phone for a prayer that it would miraculously turn on. 

It didn’t. And it’s silence was frightening. 

At 3:30 am, Sana snuck back up to the dorm, tiptoeing past a sleeping Jihyo who was sprawled out on the couch, sheets of music colored red with notes. She crept into Jeongyeon’s room, hoping to find Momo asleep with their friend and instead found only the older woman snoring loudly. A jolt of fear shot through her body as she retreated back to her room, the darkness cloaking her as she opened the door to find her bed occupied. _Momo_. Her phone lay clutched between her fingers, the screen as dark as her own, a charging cable connecting her to the wall. Sana sighed, her fingers twisting the ring again anxiously, and she stood in the doorway for a moment before slipping back into the living room and onto the floor, falling asleep in her clothes away from the only person who could make her feel at home. 

Because what could be home to her, now that she had tasted freedom?


End file.
